marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 4 12
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = John Romita Jr | CoverArtist2 = Klaus Janson | CoverArtist3 = Dean White | Quotation = I can create a world without war. I can make a world without alcohol or drugs. Without hate or jealousy. But then it wouldn't be the world we live in. Nothing would be learned, nothing would be gained. We wouldn't advance as species. | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = Who Will Wield the Gauntlet? | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis1 = In the astral plane, Thanos, the Mad Titan, appears before the Hood, holding the last Infinity Gem. He warns the Hood of the dangerous powers that he now wields but doesn't comprehend. He offers to help the Hood use the gems properly. When the Hood refuses, Thanos reveals himself to be actually Doctor Strange in disguise. They return to the physical plane, as Red Hulk comes charging with the Power Gem and knock all but the Reality Gem out of the Hood's hand. They soon clash, battling across various other Earths. Though Red Hulk warns that he could sunder the fabric of reality, the Hood doesn't care and demands his gem by threatening to erase him from existence. Red Hulk opens his fists to reveal nothing. All the gems have been placed on the Infinity Gauntlet, now held by Iron Man, who then snags the last gem. Outnumbered and outmatched, the Hood snaps at the Avengers that if they lost his powers, they'd be no different from him. Iron Man admits that he could use the gauntlet to make the world a better place. He could bring back his father or Wasp. Instead, he decides to do two things. First, send the Hood back to prison. Second, to will the gauntlet out of existence. As the Avengers wrap things up, Steve Rogers tries encouraging Red Hulk to join the Avengers. However, Iron Man had lied, for he didn't destroy the gauntlet, fearing a cause and effect if he did. The Illuminati, including Rogers, decide to find better hiding places for the gems. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** Locations: * * * * * * * Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * & * * * | Solicit = The startling conclusion to the Infinity Gauntlet arc takes the Avengers into the heart of the cosmic universe and reveals an all-new cosmic entity. Who will wield the Gauntlet and what price will they pay for choosing to do so? Also, Iron Man has betrayed the team and will now have to pay the price!! Another blockbuster chapter of Marvel's number one ongoing series by Bendis and Romita!! PLUS: Another chapter of the oral history of the Avengers! | Notes = * Also includes Chapter 17 of "Avengers Assemble: An Oral History of Earth's Mightiest Heroes", written by Brian Michael Bendis. Continues in . * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}